Genesis Rune
The Genesis Rune is another cultivation way for Yuan Master besides Genesis Qi. It is harder and more profound to cultivate as it requires deep comprehension and manipulation of the divine soul. Every Genesis Rune is made from numerous strokes and lines. In general, the more strokes and lines there were, the greater the quality and might of the Genesis Rune formed. The Genesis Rune is divided into 9 grades. There are also rudimentary Genesis Runes for Formless Realm before the first-grade Genesis Rune for Illusory Realm Items * There is a must item to draw Genesis Rune, which is known as the Genesis Brush. ** It served as the medium of the divine soul and the genesis runes ** Only with a brush would one be able to draw the mysterious and profound Genesis Runes, draw in the Genesis Qi of the land, and display great power because the brush helps concentrate the divine soul into one main point at the tip * If the Yuan master wants to practice Genesis Runes or store them and uses them later, he/she would need jade tablets or scrolls as the storage items. * Some high-quality or specialized Genesis Runes would require some rare ingredients or materials to make before drawing. ** ex. runes that are specific to cure poisons would need genesis resources as ingredients Techniques * Focus the divine soul into the tip of the brush to draw each stroke. Every line and stroke must be drawn with one’s soul as the ink. Only then will the drawn Genesis Runes be able to utilize the Genesis Qi of the land. * When drawing Genesis Runes, one’s heart must be akin to still water, and no distractions can be present. Only by making the Genesis Rune Brush a part of your body, the Yuan Master is able to focus their soul into the tip of the brush, such that the brush and them will become one, allowing any action to be smoothly completed with a single breath. * To draw it on the body, one needs to be proficient in the locations of the acupuncture points and meridians of the body. Only then would one be able to prevent the Genesis Rune from harming the body. Hence, drawing a Genesis Rune on the body was far more challenging than drawing it on a jade tablet. * There are 3 ways of using the divine soul to attack, known as spirit attack: *# Spirit Pressure *#* The difference in divine soul cultivation rank *#* A high-ranked divine soul cultivation art that could be used to attack other people's souls, such as Primordial Chaos Divine Grindstone Visualization Technique *# Genesis Runes *#* The higher the rune's grade the stronger its power is *# Yuan Techniques that are specialized in the divine soul *#* There are techniques that could destroy divine souls directly, which are rare and very deadly if the opponent is not careful to dodge or neutralize the attack immediately Genesis Rune Boundary * Genesis Rune Boundary is a more complex and large-scale way to utilize Genesis Runes, somewhat akin to a formation or array. It requires various and/or different genesis runes to form a boundary. * It is extremely complicated to construct a boundary because numerous runes are needed as building blocks. In addition, they need to be perfectly connected, and not even the smallest mistake could be tolerated. This requires well-trained control over one’s divine soul power and senses. List of known Genesis Runes Category:Terminology Category:Genesis Rune